


Gli artigli della gatta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, PWP, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una gatta in calore può essere molto pericolosa.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: DC - COMICS - BATMAN	 Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle	Selina ha una frusta e sa come usarla.





	1. Chapter 1

Gli artigli della gatta

 

Effluvi verdastri in cielo coprivano in parte la luna piena, stormi di pipistrello volavano controluce, dando vita a delle scure ombre che si allungavano sui palazzi anneriti.

Bruce era in piedi sulla gigantesca mano di una statua, che si tendeva, con l’espressione deformata dal dolore, verso un ponte. Le sue dita di marmo liscio e levigato erano grandi quanto un campetto da calcio.

Selina gli camminava intorno, facendo schioccare la frusta, Batman non si muoveva, la seguiva solo con lo sguardo.

Selina ridacchiò e graffiò l’armatura di Batman con le sue unghie aguzze, una di esse rimase impigliata nell’intelaiatura.

Bruce se la sfilò dal corpo e la guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Oggi ti vedo più interessata a me del solito” disse.

Selina gli leccò la guancia ed imitò il verso delle fusa di una gatta.

“Non hai niente di ‘luccicante’ da rubare?” chiese Wayne. Lei indugiò con la punta della lingua sul suo mento squadrato.

“Ogni tanto noi gatte andiamo in calore. Potrei dartene un assaggio” disse lei. Si avvolse nel mantello di lui e ridacchiò.

Bruce si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio, dicendo: “Ed io potrei andarmene”.

< Meno male che ha altro per la testa, ricomprare tutto quello che ruba o restituirlo è sempre parecchio complicato > rifletté.

“Oh, ma io ho una frusta. So come usarla per non farti scappare” disse lei. Fece scattare la frusta come fosse una coda nera e la utilizzò per legarlo.

Bruce roteò gli occhi, mentre lei si allontanava di un paio di passi.

Selina si sdraiò e fece scattare le gambe, dimenando gli stivali con gli alti tacchi. Si aprì la cerniera dell’aderente tuta di pelle, si spogliò. I suoi seni brillavano pallidi alla luce della luna.

Wayne sentì la gola secca, mentre il suo sguardo indugiava sul corpo sinuoso di lei.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo qui, in mezzo al nulla…” disse secco.

Selina si sfilò anche gli stivaletti e balzò, gli atterrò addosso, facendolo rovinare sulla schiena con un basso gemito, caldo e roco.

“Oh, ‘maritino mio’, tu sei fuori tutte le notti per la ronda. O mi arrangio così, o non avremo mai dei figli nostri. Non puoi continuare ad adottare pettirossi o ad averne con altre” disse. Chiuse e gli leccò la faccia, inumidendogliela di saliva.

“Non posso togliermi la maschera” borbottò Wayne, la punta delle orecchie gli era diventata accaldata.

“Oh, ma io voglio liberare un’altra parte” disse Selina.

Bruce volse lo sguardo, il suo pomo d’adamo tremava, mentre lei s’inginocchiava davanti a lui, utilizzando gli artigli per strappargli la tuta.

“Ne abbiamo già parlato, amore… Essere sregolata in ambito sessuale non ti aiuterà con i tuoi problemi in quel senso” bisbigliò.

Selina ghignò, le ciocche more ondulate che le sfuggivano dalla maschera le finivano sulle gote lisce.

“Tesoro, evitare il sesso perché si è in lutto per la la morte dei propri genitori sin dall’età di sei anni non è tanto meglio” rispose.

Bruce sentiva la frusta stringergli le braccia e socchiuse gli occhi, rosso in volto. Trasalì quando lei gli accarezzò l’interno coscia.

“Hai messo queste mutande orribili? Non te le avevo buttate tutte?” chiese Selina, strappando il tessuto dell’intimo.

“Questo succede se permetti ad Alfred di comprare i vestiti. Le ha riprese identiche” bisbigliò Wayne.

“Vuol dire che le distruggerò in altro modo” disse Selina. Gli fece l’occhiolino e gli prese il membro in bocca. Muoveva le mani sulle gambe muscolose come avesse delle zampette feline, Bruce si puntellò sui talloni per non cadere all’indietro. Fu invaso da sensazioni di piacere che lo inebriarono, socchiuse gli occhi confuso. I suoi gemiti erano mascolini, di gola e risuonavano piano. Coprendo i versi striduli dei pipistrelli in lontananza.

< Se Damian ci scopre lo dirà ai suoi fratelli… Che figura ci f… >. Gli sfuggì un gemito più forte, mentre lei si premeva il membro di lui fino alla gola.

Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il mantello dietro le spalle. I pezzi di stoffa rotolarono sulle dita di marmo e volarono via, rotolando in aria davanti ai tetri palazzi di Gotham.

In cielo brillava il bat-segnale.

Selina lo lasciò andare sentendo il sapore salato dello sperma in bocca e si allontanò da lui, ridacchiando.

“Hai un buon sapore” soffiò. Mosse su e giù la mano, miagolando.

Bruce si lasciò cadere seduto pesantemente a gambe aperte.

“A-adesso… Tor-torniamo a casa… Ti lascio lì e…” biascicò.

“Ti cambi. Buona idea” disse Selina, liberandolo dalla frusta. Si sporse e gli leccò il naso, lui la prese per il capo e la baciò appassionatamente.

La luce della luna era diventata verdastra a causa dei miasmi nell’aria e illuminava in modo sinistro la frusta abbandonata.


	2. Da soli in camera da letto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina sa come sedurre suo marito.  
> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> DC - COMICS - BATMAN Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle Selina rimane sempre incantata dalle cicatrici di Bruce.

Da soli in camera da letto

 

Selina girò su se stessa, davanti allo specchio, i capelli mori le ondeggiavano sulle spalle lasciate scoperte dal suo vestito di pizzo nero, a tubino. Fece schioccare la frusta e ridacchiò, guardando il proprio riflesso.

“Devi per forza portartela ovunque, quella?” chiese Bruce. Si sedette pesantemente sul letto, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Perché no? Hai mai visto un gatto stare bene senza la sua coda?” domandò Selina. Raggiunse la scrivania di ciliegio della camera da letto e ci appoggiò la frusta. Si voltò e vide che il marito indossava solo dei boxer.

Si fermò a guardarlo con gli occhi socchiusi.

Bruce si grattò un orecchio e aggrottò la fronte.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò.

La camera era illuminata dalla luce delle lampadine elettriche, a forma di candela, montate su dei lampadari di ottone che ricordavano dei candelabri.

Selina avanzò verso di lui, continuando a fissarlo battendo lentamente le palpebre, le sue lunghe ciglia ondeggiavano.

Le gote di Bruce si tinsero leggermente di rosa, mentre lui schioccava la lingua sul palato.

“Mi sono rimasti i segni del colletto o qualcosa del genere?” domandò.

Dalla finestra, dallo spiraglio lasciato dalle pesanti tende di broccato, si vedeva il volo di alcuni pipistrelli.

Selina raggiunse il letto, sedendosi accanto a lui e gli passò la mano sul corpo muscoloso.

“Non mi dirai di esserti finalmente accorta che non sono brutto” disse Bruce.

Selina scosse il capo, piegando le labbra in un sorriso derisorio.

“Ho sempre saputo che non eri brutto. Una delle tue qualità, insieme ai soldi” disse. Gli leccò la spalla muscolosa, passandogli il naso sul collo massiccio. “Sono semplicemente affascinata dalle tue cicatrici. Ne ho notate alcune nuove” spiegò.

Wayne le avvolse i fianchi sottili con il braccio mascolino e se la fece sedere addosso, con la schiena appoggiata ai suoi addominali.

“Non puoi rimanere incantata ogni volta che ne vedi una” borbottò.

Selina gli accarezzò il braccio.

“Le mie preferite sono i graffi che ti ho lasciato io” disse. Indugiò con l’indice su una pallida cicatrice, che ricordava una mezzaluna. “Le altre ‘gatte’ sapranno che sei occupato”.

Wayne le allontanò i capelli e le baciò la scapola, inspirando il profumo di lei.

“Ho sempre amato una sola ‘pazza’ in questa città. Le altre, o gli altri, non sono di mio interesse” disse. Con l’altra mano le accarezzò i seni, giocherellando con i suoi capezzoli rosa fino a renderli turgidi.

Selina si strusciò contro di lui, iniziando a prepararsi. I versi dei pipistrelli si facevano sempre più alti, mentre lo stormo girava in cerchio battendo fragorosamente le ali.

“Anche tu sei l’unico ‘pazzo’ della mia vita” disse lei. Gli leccò il braccio, passando la punta della lingua sulla cicatrice.

Lui aspettò che lei sfilasse le dita dal suo intimo ed entrò con un movimento mascolino di anca. Lei si aggrappò alle sue gambe, sentendo i peli sotto i polpastrelli.

Wayne si mosse dentro di lei con dei movimenti secchi.

Selina iniziò a gemere, abbandonandosi contro di lui, poggiando la testa reclinata sulla sua spalla, Wayne gorgogliava a sua volta, mentre con la mano le accarezzava le labbra piene.

< L’unica che desidererò fino all’ultimo giorno della mia vita. Sarai anche mia moglie, ma resterai sempre una gatta randagia che ha mangiato il cuore di questo pipistrello > pensò Wayne.


End file.
